Kyo Solos
by Sapphire93
Summary: It's time for Kyo to get a job...Or so his school says. They recommend babysitting. Kyo's on his own with six little brats. How will he survive? Better than it sounds. R&R please. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or anything else I mention in this fic.

Kyo Solos

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru walked through the door. They had just come home from school which the teachers talked to the kids about it being time that they got jobs.

"Hey, kids." Shigure smiled.

Kyo went up stairs.

"I never get a 'Hi, Shigure!' from that kid. What happened this time?" Shigure asked.

"The teachers talked to all the kids about getting a job." Tohru explained.

"But you already have a job." Shigure pointed out.

"That's why I was excused to leave. But I decided to wait around the school for Yuki and Kyo to come out." Tohru said.

Shigure turned to Yuki. "What's your job going to be?"

"I have an interview tomorrow morning to be a cashier." Yuki replied.

"...A cashier?" Shigure started laughing.

"I'll be up in my room before I get the urge to kill him." Yuki left.

Tohru put her bag down on the table. "Shigure, you can stop now."

Shigure tried to calm himself. "I'm sorry! But I just can't imagine Yuki talking to people, at a store, as a cashier."

Tohru shook her head.

"What job does Kyo have? He obviously doesn't like it." Shigure was still smiling.

"Oh," Tohru took off her jacket. "Well, they suggested to him to be a babysitter..." she explained slowly remembering Kyo's reaction when he found out his job.

Shigure laughed even harder. "A babysitter? The boy can't even take care of himself!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!!!" Kyo was halfway down the stairs.

"Oh..." Tohru glanced between Kyo and Shigure. "Hi, Kyo..."

"So you think it's funny that I have to be a babysitter, huh?" Kyo went up to Shigure face.

"Who are you babysitting for first? And when?" Shigure ignored the fact that Kyo was right up in his face pissed off at him.

Kyo backed away. "I baby sit tomorrow night, 4:00 PM for the Leathers. They're going to a party and won't be back until midnight."

Shigure knew that if he laughed more, Kyo would get upset and possibly refuse to go. "How many kids do they have?"

"Six freakin' kids. Who has time to have six kids?" Kyo replied. "Apparently, there's a seventh one on the way."

"Oh my...That certainly is a lot." Tohru stated.

"Yeah, no shit." Kyo responded.

Shigure smiled. "The more the merrier!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "I'll be in my room."

Kyo glared at Shigure and followed Yuki upstairs. "Yeah, me too."

Tomorrow night, 3:45 PM...

"Are you ready, Kyo?" Hatori beeped the horn.

"SHUT UP! I'm coming!" Kyo snapped.

"Oh, come on, Kyo!" Shigure begged. "Why can't I drive you? I wanted to drive you!"

"I don't trust you! Now get back in the house!" Kyo glared at him as he tried to make his way out the door.

"We're going to be late..." Hatori looked at his watch.

"Don't you think I know that!? Tell Shigure to get out of my way!" Kyo glared at Hatori.

Hatori rolled his eyes and muttered. "Shigure, get out of Kyo's way." Hatori had no time and patience for this right now.

Shigure looked at Hatori. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

Kyo sighed. "GO IN THE DAMN HOUSE!"

Hatori blinked. "That's not exactly what I said, but whatever works..."

Shigure pretended to cry. "Why are you so mean to me, Kyo?"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Oh, knock it off!"

"3:50!" Hatori held up his watch saying that they really had to get going. This was Kyo's first job and he was going to be late!

Kyo tried to squeeze past Shigure but Shigure grabbed him. "How come you didn't do this when Yuki went to work?" Kyo broke free of Shigure grip and was still stuck in the house. He went over to Tohru. "Can I push you?"

"Can you...Huh?" Tohru had a worried look on her face.

"Not hard. Just can I push you?" Kyo repeated.

"Um, Kyo--" Tohru was already being pushed towards the door.

Hatori's eyes grew wide. "Kyo, what are you--Tohru! Shigure! Look out!"

Two seconds later Kyo was jumping over Shigure and into the car. "Thanks, Tohru!"

Tohru sat up and rubbed her head. Then she realized she was holding someone's clothes in her hand. She looked over to Shigure, who was lying down on the ground crying as he watched Kyo and Hatori leave, as a dog. "Oh my gosh!" she threw herself onto Shigure. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Kyo pushed--Actually, no...It's my fault! I'm sorry! Really, really sorry!"

Shigure sighed.

At the Leathers house...

"Are you sure you're going to be alright here by yourself? Hatori checked.

"I'll be fine. If I can handle Momiji, I can handle these six little brats." Kyo reassured Hatori.

"Well," Hatori started up the car again to leave. "Of your sure."

"I'm positive!" Kyo rolled his eyes and just wanted Hatori to leave.

"Alright," Hatori got the hint that he wasn't needed anymore. He started backing out of the drive way. "But, Kyo?"

"Now what?" Kyo sighed.

"You know who to call if anything goes wrong. Right?" Hatori had to make sure.

"I know!"

"And, are any of these kids girls?" Hatori wondered.

Kyo nodded. "Three girls, three boys. I know not to let any of the girls hug me or anything. Okay. Now can you go?"

Hatori smiled. "Okay. Good luck. Bye!" Hatori drove off.

Kyo turned to the house and was about to ring the doorbell. Then he heard a crash. "Shit..." he muttered to himself. "How did I end up with a job like this with this family?"

A women opened the door. "Hi! You must be..." she looked at a card from the school, Kyo noticed. "Key-O?"

"Um...That's pronounced Kyo." Kyo stated.

"Oh!" she smiled. "I'm sorry! I mean, a women my age, plus three little girls and three little boys all under the age of ten and then another one coming along, I don't know what's going on anymore!"

"Oh, well--" Kyo tried speaking but she wouldn't let him.

"Okay, so according to the school, you haven't done this? You've never baby-sat before. Is that correct?" she spoke so fast.

"Yea--"

"Oh! I'm sorry! Where are my manners? I forgot to tell you my name, and introduce you to the kids and my husband...Oh, God! This day is going by so fast I can't believe it! Do you want to meet my husband or the kids first?"

Kyo stammered. "Kids, I--"

"I'll introduce you to my husband first. Follow me." she went into the other room.

_Maybe it's her hormones..._Kyo coaked his head to the side wondering how a pregnant lady could be so happy.

Mrs. Leathers came out from another room and cut Kyo out of his path. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell my name AGAIN! Isn't that funny? Anyway, as you could have guessed, I'm Mrs. Leathers. But you don't have to call me Mrs. Leathers if you don't want to. You can call me Lauren because that's my name," Mrs. Leathers' husband came out of the other room. "Oh, and this is Mr. Leathers. He's my husband. His real name is Scott. You can call him Mr. Leathers or Scott. Whichever one you like. Scott and Lauren. Aren't those two names so cute together?" Mrs. Leathers smiled.

Mr. Leather never smiled. He just stared off into space. He held out his hand for Kyo to shake it. "Call me Mr. Leathers." he replied with no emotion at all.

Kyo shook his hand. "Um, okay...I'm--"

"Kyo, I know," he took his hand back. "This may be your first time, but I expect greatness from you. These are my children I'm letting you handle. You have to be extra..."

Kyo blinked as he tried to get everything in at once. He couldn't tell whether or not to keep all the things Mrs. Leathers told him in his head. _Their names would be nice to keep. But I don't know what else she told me. She spoke so fast I couldn't--Now what the hell is Mr. Leathers trying to say to me? I wonder how two married people could be so different from each other. Maybe their both like Mr. Leathers, only because Mrs. Leathers is pregnant, so she's acting weird. Mr. Leathers sure doesn't mind the way she's acting. It has to be from the baby. Or...Maybe he's just used to it? I'm confused. I don't think I'm cut out for this job...Or at least this job with these people..._Kyo rubbed his head and looked up at Mr. Leather, who was glaring at him. "Um, I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"This is exactly what I mean!" Mr. Leathers snapped. "You can't space out. I'm trusting you to look after my children. They may be a handful, but they're worth every mess in this house!"

"Scott, we're going to be late." Mrs. Leathers said in a normal tone.

_That was weird..._Kyo suddenly wondered how pregnant women worked. How do they jump from one mood to another?

"Right. I covered the kids, snacks, bedtimes. Is there anything else?" Mr. Leathers asked his wife.

"No, I don't think so," Mrs. Leathers smiled at Kyo. "Have fun!" then they left.

_"I covered, kids, snacks, and bedtimes."_ Kyo gulped. _I probably should have listened to that..._He looked out the window and Mr. and Mrs. Leathers were just backing out of the drive way.

"Who are you?" a little boy yanked on Kyo's shirt.

Kyo tried to smiled but couldn't and his voice sounded dull. "I'm Kyo your babysitter."

"Your ugly." he made a face.

Kyo glared at him. "What's your name?"

A girl came up next to her brother. "I think he's cute..." she smiled at Kyo with a look saying something. Kyo didn't get it but he figured that he didn't want to.

"What are your names?" Kyo asked again.

_CRASH!_

"What was that?" Kyo sounded shocked.

"You're the babysitter!" the boy glared at him. "You go look!"

Kyo paused. _Shit, that's right. I am the babysitter. I'm in charge. I can't screw this up. I can't screw this up. I can't screw this--_

"Well, what are you waiting for? Someone could have gotten hurt!" the boy started tapping his foot.

"Right!" Kyo started running into the kitchen. _What the hell am I doing? I'm listening to a boy younger than 10! _He made it to the kitchen and nothing was broken and no kids were in site.

"GOTCHA!" he heard a different boy yell.

"Shit!" Kyo knew he had been tricked. He went into the living room again and no kids were there. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Kyo walked all over the house and couldn't find one kid. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!?"

"Hi." the girl who thought he was cute was right behind her. She smiled.

"...Hi..." Kyo was afraid.

"I can tell you everyone's names." She continued to smile.

Kyo kneeled on the floor so he would be eye-level with her. "Thank you. Can you please tell me? Who was the kid who thought I was ugly?"

She started laughing. "My name is Jade. My last name is Leather and my middle name is Ann. My mommy and daddy are named Scott and Lauren and..."

Kyo sighed and rolled his eyes. _Maybe Mrs. Leathers is always like this and it isn't the baby..._

Jade continued. "...I'm seven years old, we live on--"

"Okay, thank you," Kyo stopped her. "I know where you live and everything. I need to know the names of your brothers and sisters. Can you tell me which kid called me ugly?"

Jade smiled. "Oh, that's Calvin. He's eight years old."

"And the other boy who yelled 'gotcha'?"

"That was Roy. He's six years old."

"And who are your other sisters and brother?" Kyo asked.

"My other brother," Jade started explaining. "Is five years old and his name is Logan. My two other sisters are named Amber, she's four and Violet is three years old."

"So, you guys are all one year apart starting from one?" Kyo asked.

"Um, sure." Jade didn't understand the question.

"This is a nightmare..." Kyo took a deep breath. "So, Violet is still in diapers, then? I mean, if she's only three years old."

"Pull-Ups. I'm potty trained, though!" Jade was proud of herself.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Um, congrats?"

Jade paused. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing," Kyo stood up. "Do you mind helping me find your brothers and sisters?" he looked at his watch. "5:30? It can't be already 5:30...Could it?" he looked at all the other clocks around him. "I have to make dinner."

"What?" Jade asked.

"Can you find your brothers and sisters for me? I have to make dinner." _At least dinner was one thing I heard..._ "According to your parents, you guys eat at exactly 6:00 PM every night, right?"

"What does 6:00 PM mean?" Jade coaked her head to one side.

Kyo sighed. "Can you just find your brothers and sisters for me and bring them into the kitchen?"

"Yep!" Jade ran away.

"Thank you." Kyo went into the kitchen. "I can't believe this is happening..." he sighed.

30 minutes later...(6:00)

Kyo had dinner ready and the table set. _Where are they?_

"...Kyo...?" Jade slowly walked in.

"Where are your brothers and sisters? I thought I asked you to find them for me." Kyo said.

"I did." she nodded.

"Then," Kyo looked around and didn't see anyone but her and himself. "Where are they?"

"They're down in the basement." Jade replied.

"Can you go get them?" Kyo asked.

"I'm afraid of the dark." Jade answered.

Kyo sighed. "Okay, stay with the food," Kyo muttered. "Not that it's going anywhere..."

In the basement...

Kyo was walking down the stairs and couldn't find a light switch. "Guys! Come on! Dinner's ready! Where the hell is a light?" the only light he ad was from the hall way at the top of the stairs. But it soon shut off because the door closed. Kyo whipped around and tried to open it but it was locked. "HEY!"

"Ha! Ha!"

Kyo recognized that voice. "Roy! Open up!"

"How do you know my name?" Roy asked.

"I have my sources, now open this damn door!" Kyo jiggled the door knob.

Roy laughed. "No."

Kyo tried breaking down the door. "DAMMIT, KID! OPEN IT NOW!"

Five minutes later...

"Hello?" Jade opened the door.

"Thank you!" Kyo jumped out of the basement and shut the door.

"What were you playing?" Jade asked.

"I wasn't playing anything! Your brother locked me in," he went into the kitchen and saw that everyone was eating. "Good." he sighed.

"Aww..." Jade opened her arms. "It seems like you could use a hug!"

Kyo jumped back. "NO! I don't need a hug!" he sounded mean, but he couldn't transform into a cat right there.

Jade pouted. "Jerk..." she sat down to eat.

Kyo sighed. _I think I just lost someone who would've helped me put her brothers and sisters to bed..._ Kyo went in the living room, still being able to keep an eye on them, and turned on the TV. _What time do they all go to bed? I wasn't listening when Mr. Leathers told me that part. This is perfect. I am never going to babysit in my life again!_

"WAAAAAAHHH!!!!!"

Kyo looked in the kitchen. _Please tell me that cry was Amber..._ He stood up and started walking towards the kitchen to see what happened.

Jade suddenly ran into Kyo crying. "CALVIN STUCK HIS TONGUE OUT AT ME!" she continued to cry.

Kyo rolled his eyes. _...So? Who cares? You could get worse than that, kid._

Jade lost her balance and fell on top of Kyo.

"No! No! Stop! Get away!" Kyo backed away but Jade fell on top of him.

Kyo opened his eyes and shook his head. He saw Jade sitting on the ground holding Kyo's clothes in her hands confused. _Oh, shit!_ He suddenly noticed he had paws and a tail. He had transformed into a cat when Jade knocked into him. Kyo glared at her. _Stupid brat! I wish I was the tiger now. Then I'd eat you!_

Jade looked over and saw an orange cat. She smiled. "Hi!"

Kyo backed away. _Great...Just great..._

"Jade?" Calvin entered the living room.

"What is that?" Roy followed.

Jade picked Kyo up. "It's a kitty."

Kyo's paws and tail swung from one side to another as Jade rocked him. _At this point, I'll never transform back to my human self if she keeps hugging me! Although, I guess that's a good thing in some way or another. I don't want to be naked when I do transform back. I don't have my--_ Kyo looked on the floor. _--Clothes! Where are my clothes? I have to have my clothes! _He tried to twist his body in every way he could to try to see the whole floor. Then he saw Calvin holding them.

"Hey," Calvin studied them. "Didn't these belong to Kyo?"

Kyo flopped over Jade's arm. _I'm doomed!_

* * *

"Would you like some more tea, Fluffy?" Jade poured some imangenary tea into a cup sitting in front of the organe cat that Kyo transformed into.

Kyo tried to bite off the bonnet Jade had put on his head. _This is worth so much more than $3.50 an hour!_

Logan walked over to Jade holding a baby doll. "What are you doing?"

Jade smiled at him. "I'm having a tea party with Fluffy. Do you want to join us?"

"No." Logan grabbed a baby carriage and started pushing his doll around in it.

"You know that's my doll." Amber came into the room.

"So? I'm playing with it." Logan replied.

"But it's mine. You have to ask before you use my stuff." Amber glared at him.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Too bad."

Amber jumped on him to try to get the doll back.

Jade didn't pay any attention to her little brother and sister. "It's a doll..." she muttered.

Kyo stared at the two fighting siblings. _Shit! Their fighting! I have to stop them. I should put them in time-outs...But how the hell am I going to do that? I'm still a cat! Maybe I'll scare them when I transform back again! ...Or maybe they'll just stare at me...God, what am I going to do? _Kyo leaped out of the chair Jade had seated him in and jumped at Logan and Amber. "Meow!" he squeaked. _Oh, yeah...That sounded convincing._

Logan and Amber paused to check out what that noise was.

Jade smiled. "She spoke!"

Kyo growled. _She!?_

Jade scooped Kyo in her arms, but before she could...He transformed...

Kyo sat in the middle of the room without any clothes on.

Logan made a disgusting face, while Amber and Jade were amazed with him.

Kyo rolled his eyes. _Yep...They're just staring..._

"How did you do that?" Amber asked.

"What?" Kyo got confused.

"He's magical!" Jade started walking towards him.

"Okay...Get away...I need my clothes." he grabbed a blanket to cover himself up. "Has anyone seen my clothes?"

"The last time I saw them Calvin and Roy had them." Logan replied.

_Great, _Kyo sighed. _The two troublemakers...How am I ever going to get my clothes back from them? _"Where are they? Do you know?"

"The bathroom, I think." Amber answered this time.

"The bathroom?" Kyo went into the bathroom. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kyo screamed as he looked around. The toilet was overflowing and the sink and bathtub were overflowing too. Calvin and Roy were sitting in the bathtub with their clothes on and soaked while Kyo's clothes were floating in the pool on the floor. Kyp picked his clothes up. "I can't change into these!"

"Where did you go?" Calvin asked.

"Does it matter!?" Kyo snapped. "What did you do with my clothes!?"

Calvin and Roy looked at each other as if they were about to cry.

"Oh, no...No! Don't do that! Don'y cry!" Kyo pleaded. "I'm sorry. I just have nothing to wear but it seems like it doesn't matter to you two, so I'm just going to go now and search for anything else to wear around this house."

"Wear Daddy's clothes." Roy replied.

"What time is it?" Amber randomly came over.

Kyo looked at his watch. "9:00." Kyo was about to respond to Roy but looked at his watch again. "9:00!? Shit! I have to get you guys to bed!"

Violet came over following Amber.

_Is that Violet? _Kyo asked himself. _Because I haven't seen her at all this night._

"What time is it?" Violet mocked Amber.

"9:00." Kyo repeated.

Jade came over. "What does shit mean?"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "No! Don't say that! That's not a nice word."

"But you just said it." Calvin replied.

"I know I just said it and I shouldn't have, I know!" Kyo tried to ask where Mr. Leathers' bedroom was so he could change.

"Then you should go into a time-out." Logan magically appeared.

"I am not going into a time-out. You and Amber were the one fist-fighting. If anyone should go in a time-out it should be your two!" Kyo responded.

"That's not true!" Logan lied.

"Besides, how can you be sure that it was us? You weren't even there!" Amber yelled.

_I'm arguing with a four and five year old. _Kyo shook his head. "Where's your parents' bedroom?" he looked to Calvin and Roy.

Roy pointed to the left.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Thank you." Kyo went into the bedroom and locked the door behind him. Once he finished getting changed he tripped over the night stand. "DAMMIT!" he pulled himself to his feet and wipped himself off. "Stupid kids...Stupid parents...I hate this family!" he muttered to himself. Then he heard growling. "What the hell?" Kyo turned around and saw three dogs behind him looking like they were ready to kill him. "DOGS!? THEY DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT STUPID DOGS!!!" Kyo turned around and opened the door and shut it. He heard the dogs scratching and barking on the other side. "I hate dogs!" Kyo looked around and everything was a huge mess. "Okay," he sighed. "Time to try to get the kids in bed. It might take a while, but we'll start with the little ones first..."

Kyo realized the the three girls shared a room and the three boys shared a room. He decided to do the girls first because two out of the three of them were the youngest and they would probably just be easier. Plus, Jade was at least on his good side. He took the three girls into the bathroom. "Okay, Jade you can go into your room and get on your pajamas while Violet and Amber brush their teeth." he ordered.

"Okay." Jade went right into her room.

"Okay, girls," he turned to Amber and Violet. "You two can brush your teeth on your own, can't you?"

"Yes." Amber lied.

Violet started eating the tooth paste.

"No!" Kyo grabbed it out of her hands and glared at Amber. "Obviously you guys can't! Come on, I'll supervise..." he rolled his eyes. He wondered what the boys were doing right now. Then he decided that he probably didn't want to know.

"Is this right?" Jade came out with her nightgown on backwards.

"Try again." Kyo replied.

Violet started eating the tooth paste again.

Kyo took it away and put it on a high shelf. "Will you stop?"

"I'm done." Amber jumped off of her step stool.

"No, your not." Kyo didn't watch her. He was too busy watching Violet with the tooth paste. He wasn't sure if she was finished or not.

"Yes, I am. You were standing behind me the whole time." Amber replied.

Kyo felt her tooth brush. "How come your brush isn't wet?"

"I dry it with a towel after everytime I brush my teeth." Amber seemed to be getting fed up with Kyo.

"Let me smell your breath." Kyo wanted to make sure even though he didn't care if she brushed her teeth or not.

Amber glared at him.

"Your breath is fine. Go get dressed and tell Jade to come brush her teeth." Kyo said.

Amber left and Jade came.

"Hey, Jade. Step on the stool and start brushing." Kyo grabbed her tooth brush and tried handing it to her.

Jade took it. "Look behide you." she replied.

Kyo turned around. "STOP!" he took the tooth paste away from Violet once again. "Okay, that's it. Your teeth are clean. Go get on your pajamas. Go."

Violet left the room.

Jade shook her head. "Kids..."

"You're telling..." Kyo gave her a weird look. "Brush your teeth," he went into their room and Amber and Violet were sitting on their beds still in their clothes. "I thought I told you to get dressed into your pajamas."

"We need help." Amber stated.

Kyo groaned. "Okay...Get out your clothes," he went into the bathroom. Jade was wiping her hands on the towel and started going back to her room. "Wait," Kyo stopped her. "I'll give your ten bucks if you get your sisters changed for me."

Jade took the ten dollars. "Deal." she went into her room and closed the door.

Kyo smiled. _This would be the perfect time to start getting the boys ready for bed. _Kyo went into the living room and the boys were actually being quiet. "Hey, guys."

None of them looked up.

"Guys?" Kyo repeated.

Still, no reply, no acknowledge.

Kyo took a deep breath and turned off the TV.

"What the hell was that for?" Calvin asked.

"It's time for--" Kyo glared at him. "Where did you hear that word?"

"You." Calvin replied.

Kyo avioded the subject. "Time for bed."

"What time is it?" Roy asked.

"9:30." Kyo answered.

"We were supposed to be in bed earlier than this." Logan stated.

"I know you were," Kyo gritted his teeth. "That's why you have to get into the bathroom and brush your teeth now."

Calvin rolled his eyes and stood up. "Let's go, guys." Then the three brothers marched into the bathroom.

Kyo made sure that they were actually brushing their teeth then decided to go tuck the three girls into bed. They should have been all dressed by now. He went into there room and they were gone. _Of course..._ He then heard giggles in their parents' bedroom. "How come--" Kyo walked in and saw Amber and Violet dressed in their mother's clothes. "--What are you doing!?"

"You told me to get them dressed." Jade stated.

"Yeah, into their pajamas!" Kyo reminded her.

"Then she should have been more specific." Jade shrugged.

Kyo sighed. "Get that stuff of your sisters and change them into their pajamas. Then stay in your room until I come in to tuck you girls in." Kyo left the room following the girls. They went into their room and shut the door again.

Kyo went into the bathroom and saw the boys throwing water at each other. "OKAY! OKAY!" he shut off the sink and the bathtub. "YOU GUYS ARE DONE BRUSHING YOUR TEETH! Go into your room and get changed into your pajamas!"

Calvin walked by Kyo and glared at him while Logan walked by and stuck his tongue out and Roy walked by muttering: "Bastard..."

Kyo heard that. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" the boys ran into their room and shut the door. Kyo calmed himself down. "Don't worry...He's five..." Kyo cleaned up the water in the bathroom. _The girls should be finished getting changed by now. _He went into their room.

"Um, hello? This is the ladies room." Jade said with an attitude.

_This is kid was the sweetest of the six. How did she turn from good to evil? _Kyo thought.

"Don't you know better to knock?" Jade glared at him.

_Or from seven years old to 14 years old..._ Kyo sighed. "Come on, time for bed." he tucked Amber and Violet into their beds and Jade was next.

"When is Mommy and Daddy coming home?" Jade asked.

"Not until midnight at least." Kyo replied.

"Why?"

"That's how long it'll take them to get things done and come back, I guess..."

"Why?"

Kyo thought he knew what 'game' was coming next but continued anyway to see if there was an actual point to this. "Your parents are slow."

"Why?" Jade continued.

"That's the way they are."

"Why?"

"Because of Gramma and Grampa." Kyp replied.

"How?" Jade was asking about sex.

"Because--" Kyo paused. "--No, no, no, no, no...I'm not that stupid. I know what your getting at!"

"But I want to know." Jade responded like it was no big deal.

"Then your going to have to ask your parents about it." Kyo said.

"Why?"

"I'm not the right person to tell you these kinds of things."

Jade sighed. "When will Mommy and Daddy be home so I ask them?"

"They'll be home about mid--" Kyo took a deep breath. She was starting this whole conversasion over again. "Go to sleep." he turned off the lights and shut the door. He stared at the boys' room. _Devil, here I come..._ Kyo opened the door and the boys had dressed themselves and tucked themselves into bed. The light was already off and they seemed to be asleep. _Sorry, Devil. I'm gonna go hug God. _Kyo smiled and shut the door again.

He went out into the living room and cleaned the place up. Then he turned on the TV and watched it until the parents got home. There were no more problems now...

Midnight...

"Hello!" Mrs. Leathers screamed.

"Lauren! The kids!" Mr. Leathers snapped in a whisper.

"Oh, right, right..." Mrs. Leathers had a big smile on her face and put a finger to her mouth. "Shhh..."

Kyo greeted them. "Welcome back."

"Hello. How did you do? Were the kids good?" mr. Leathers got out his wallet.

"Oh, they were fine." Kyo continued to smile. _Lies...Damn you! Why are you lying?_

"Is 50 dollars enough?" Mr. Leathers handed him a 50 dollar bill.

"That's plenty. Thanks!" Kyo put it in his pocket and was still smiling. _More lies...What the hell are you doing to yourself, Kyo? We all know that you should be getting more than that!_

"Well, I guess I'll drive you home now." Mr. Leathers opened the door and went outside.

Kyo grabbed his jacket and started putting it on.

"Bye!!!" Mrs. Leathers yelled.

"Um, the kids?" Kyo pointed in the direction of their rooms.

"Oh!" Mrs. Leather put her finger over her mouth again. "Shh!"

"Yeah..." Kyo tried to smile. "Bye..." he left the house and Mr. Leatehrs was already in the car waiting for him.

The next morning...

"Good morning, Kyo!" Shigure greeted.

Kyo whispered. "The kids--" he shook his head and talked in his normal voice. This was Shigure he was talkign to, not Mrs. Leathers. "--Hi."

"How did everything go last night?" Shigure sat down.

"Everything went..." Kyo hesitated. "...Fine..." _STOP LYING! YOUR NOT TALKING TO MR. AND MRS. LEATHERS!_

"How much money did you get?" Shigure seemed eager to ask that question because once he got it out he stopped bouncing in his chair.

"50 dollars." Kyo rpelied.

Shigure spit out his tea all over the table.

"EW!" Kyo recoiled.

"50 dollars!?" Shigure repeated with disbeilf. "That was all you got? After that whole night? Just 50 dollars?"

"I know. The kids were a handful so you would think I'd get more." Kyo took another sip of his tea trying to act calm. _I knew I should have said something about the money..._ "So," Kyo tried to change the subject. "Where's Tohru and that damn rat?"

"Tohru's at work and Yuki's getting ready to go to work." Shigure replied not noticing the subject change.

Yuki then came down the stairs in his uniform for work.

"HA! HA! You look ridicluious!" Kyo screamed with laughter.

Yuki glared at him and was about to say something but the phone rang.

"Both of you, be quiet!" Shigure answered it. "Hello? Oh, yes...This is Shigure...He's busy at the moment...Saturday? Sure. See ya then!" Shigure hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Yuki asked.

"That was Mrs. Leathers, Boy, she's a cheerful one." Shigure smiled.

"She's pregnant," Kyo reminded him. Then it dawned on him. "Wait, what did she want? Why didn't you let me talk to her?"

"Well, I told her you were busy eating breakfast at the moment." Shigure stated.

"What did she say?" Kyo glared at Shigure.

"She said that the kids can't stop talking about you! They absoultly love you and they want you to come back to baby-sit again this Saturday. 4:00 PM." Shigure smiled.

"AND YOU SAID YES!?" Kyo banged his cup on the table and stood up hanging over Shigure.

"Of course. We're not going anywhere so I fugured, why not?" Shigure thought this was no big deal.

"Why didn't you ask me first!?" Kyo felt like killing him.

"Ha. Ha." Yuki smiled and left for work.

Kyo banged his head on the table. "I'm going to kill you, Shigure..."


End file.
